perfectworldinternationalfandomcom-20200214-history
Nightshade
See Character Creation Descendants of the Reapers who draw their power from the Moon. The Reapers are in turn descendents of the god Pan Gu. Their classes are the Duskblade, wielding Sabers, and the Stormbringer, who uses Scythe weapons. All Nightshade characters, whichever class they pick, gain access to the Reaper form at level 9. The Nightshades are, simultaneously, Ronin -warriors who have lost their master- and saviours bound to the task set by that master, to defend Perfect World. They have arrived on Perfect World in an armada of airships, which is simultaneously their home base and city : Dawnglory. Only the northern portions of it rest on solid ground. Nightshades and their home city of Dawnglory, along with other changes, were introduced to the game at the end of 2014 with the Eclipse expansion :Created by the son of Pan Gu, the Reapers once guarded the Celestial Vale. Bound to the life of the Divine Child, they defended him until he was mortally wounded in battle. With the last of his strength, the Divine Child freed the Reapers from his service and sent them to Perfect World. Now known as the Nightshades, they draw upon the power of the moon to battle evil in all its forms. Dawnglory Elder: "The gods created Perfect World for the mortals and then retreated to the Sacred World for their divine rest. However, they didn't abandon us - they left us the Divine Child, son of Pan-Gu. " :"The Divine Child watched over this world from its home in the Celestial Vale. To protect itself against potential evils, it created a race of warriors called the Reapers" :"Those were our ancestors and the(y) dwelt with the Divine Child in the Celestial Vale, protecting it and eradicating evil both there and within the Perfect World" :Player "Why are we called Nightshades? What of the Divine Child?" :Elder: "That is our greatest shame. Long, long ago, soldiers from the Twilight Empire entered the Celestial Vale in disguise. While the Reapers were distracted, they struck at the Divine Child, attempting to kill him and take his power. The Divine Child destroyed them, but was mortally wounded. As the Reapers were tied to the Divine Child and could not survive without him, the Divine Child sacrificed himself to give the Reapers a true existence, blessing them with the power of the Moon. They renamed themselves the Nightshades and traveled to Perfect World on this very ship, the Dawnglory, to start their new lives. Though we have lost most of our reaper powers over the generations, we still have a portion we can call upon in times of need, and use that power to keep on protecting this world from evil. We have lived here in secret for many years now, but Perfect World is growing more dangerous every day. It is threatened by the wraiths, and more. And so it is time to end our long isolation and join the world we have so long defended from the shadows." :''New Classes: Duskblade & Stormbringer :Duskblade: Swift and Dangerous combatants, they turn melee combat into a deadly dance with their Sabers. :''Stormbringer: Wielders of ice and thunder magic, they use their scythes to channel raging storms against their foes. -pwi Release notes The normal weapons for Stormbringers and Duskblades can be crafted at only one NPC: Blacksmith Okan in Dawnglory Category:Races Category:Nightshade Category:Eclipse